Ojamajo Doremi Meets Sly Cooper: Honor Among Thieves
by PrettiWitchiMegChanChi
Summary: The Ojamajos head out to Venice, Italy and meet a new friend in order to solve a terrible crime! Along the way, they meet the infamous Cooper Gang. Everyone's favorite witches soon find themselves in a worldwide adventure to pull off what could be the crime of the century! (Set in "Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves".)


Ojamajo Doremi Meets Sly Cooper: Honor Among Thieves

Summary: The Ojamajos head out to beautiful Venice, Italy after receiving a message from Majo Rosalita. While exploring the city, they meet Danielle, who becomes the new silver Ojamajo. The girls and their new friend team up to stop a terrible crime in Venice. Along the way, they run into the infamous Cooper Gang, and the Ojamajos soon find themselves on a worldwide adventure to pull off the crime of the century! Will the Ojamajos be able to help Sly get into the Cooper Vault? Find out as everyone's favorite witches are pulled into the world of Sly Cooper! Set in "Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves."

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story! I only own any and all of my OC's that appear in the story. Do not use my characters without my permission or I will find out and I will not be happy! 'Danielle' is property of one 'antaurilover685' and I have permission to use her. 'Ojamajo Doremi' and all of it's characters belong to Toei Animation. 'Sly Cooper' and all of it's characters belong to Sucker Punch, Sanzaru Games INC. and Sony Computer Entertainment. Seriously, if I owned any of this, I wouldn't be here writing fan fictions.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Today, the stage has been set in the beautiful city of Venice, Italy.

"Wow! The weather in Italy is so nice!" Said 12-year old Harukaze Doremi.

"Yeah. Now if the weather in Dale City could be this nice in the summer, then I'll be happy." 17-year old Megan Makihatayama-Mouse said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Megan and the rest of Doremi's friends- Fujiwara Hazuki, Senoo Aiko-or 'Ai-Chan', Segawa Onpu, Asuka Momoko-or 'Momo-Chan', Harukaze Poppu-Doremi's younger sister, and Makihatayama Hana-or 'Hana-Chan'-A.K.A. The Ojamajos, had arrived in Venice to meet up with an old friend of theirs.

Accompanying the girls on this Italian excursion were two adult women. One had long silver hair and wore a grey and white dress, a purple star crystal on her chest and a golden tiara on her head-She does have a name, but everyone adresses her by her proper title, the Queen of the Witch World-Jou-Sama, in Japanese. The other had light blue hair and wore a red-violet jacket with matching hat and boots, plus she was carrying a map and had a serious expression on her face-Her name is Majorin, and she's also the Queen's girlfriend-believe it or not.

A few days ago, at the Ojamajos's home base-A magic store called 'Maho Dou'-they received a letter from one 'Majo Rosalita'-A witch, a treasure hunter, and Majorin's grandmother.

Majo Rosalita had been in Italy for a few months, researching Italian treasures and artifacts. She even explored some of the ancient catacombs beneath Venice-tunnels under the city, supposedly used by other treasure hunters and assassins. The research had been going swimmingly, but according to the letter, it seems Rosalita ran into a snag.

"I wonder what Majo Rosalita Obaa-Chan needs us for." Hazuki said.

"Probably something boring, I'm sure." Aiko said.

"We don't know that for sure, Ai-Chan." Momoko said. "Maybe she needs us to get back an artifact from a rival treasure hunter!"

"I don't think it's anything like that, Momo-Chan." Onpu said.

"Ney, Majorin, are you sure you're reading that map correctly?" Jou-Sama said.

"I know I can figure this out." Majorin said. Majo Rosalita had given them directions to her Venice apartment in her letter, but they were quickly frustrating Majorin. "Leave it to Rosalita Obaa-San to make finding her apartment like a treasure hunt..."

"It's really too bad Brittany-Chan and Anna-Chan couldn't come with us." Poppu said.

"I know, but it can't be helped. They have their own studies to worry about, but we'll get to meet with them later." Megan said. Brittany and Anna were two of her very best girl friends. The three of them all had different schedules as far as their studies went, which is why they couldn't come to Italy.

"Are we at Rosalita Obaa-Chan's house yet?" Hana asked.

"Well, if I've read the map correctly, it should be just around this corner here." Majorin said. "Aha! Here it is! See, Jou-Sama, I told you I'd find it."

"I never doubted you, dear." Jou-Sama said.

"Rosalita Obaa-Chan is expecting us, right?" Doremi asked.

"I should think so." Majorin said, knocking on the apartment door.

"Yes? Come in, come in!" A voice called from inside.

The girls headed into the house. Inside, a few papers were scattered about and some objects were sitting on a coffee table-Some crumbling pots, old coins, faded drawings and some rusted swords.

"Hello?" Megan said.

"CHIISU!" Hana said.

Sitting over by a desk was an older woman with soft light blond hair wearing an outfit with shades of blue. (Similar to Majo Monroe's outfit.) This is Majo Rosalita. She looked up from her work to see everyone standing around at the door. "Ah! Buon Giorno, amici!" She greeted.

"...?" Doremi, Aiko and Momoko tilted their heads.

"Huh?" Hazuki, Onpu and Poppu said.

"Oh! Buon Giorno, Signora Rosalita!" Megan said.

"I get it!" Hana said. "Rosalita Obaa-Chan said 'hello' in Italian!"

Rosalita laughed, "Wonderful, Megan-Chan, Hana-Chan! Welcome, girls, welcome!"

"Osashiburi desu, Rosalita Obaa-Chan!" The girls said.

"H-Hello, Obaa-San." Majorin said, feeling a bit shy.

"Ah, hello, Rin-Chan, osashiburi." Rosalita said, giving Majorin a hug. "It's always so good to see you. And you as well, Your Majesty." She gave a quick bow to the Queen.

"Hello, Majo Rosalita." Jou-Sama said.

"I'm so glad you all could come on such short notice, everyone."

"So what's up, Obaa-Chan?" Aiko asked.

"Why did you want to see us?" Hazuki said.

"Do you need us to get back a stolen artifact for you?" Momoko said, ready to jump into some action.

"Sorry, Momoko-Chan. Nothing so dramatic." Rosalita said.

"Then why did you want us to come here?" Doremi said.

"Your letter said there was some kind of trouble?" Megan said.

"Please tell me that my Shadow isn't interferring with your work." Majorin said, sweatdropping. "That is the last thing I need..."

"Come with me, Minna-San. I'd like to show you something." Rosalita said, leading the girls outside.

* * *

The apartment where Rosalita was staying was close to Venice's famous canals.

"Take a good look, everyone." Rosalita said, pointing out to the waterways. "Do you see something wrong with this picture?"

"Eh?" The Ojamajos looked over the canals. "Oh!" They exclaimed.

"Th-The...The water..." Onpu said.

"It's so...so black!" Hazuki said.

"Was there an oil spill near Venice?" Aiko asked.

"Eww~! That looks so gross!" Hana said.

"It's not oil." Rosalita said. "That's what I thought when I first saw it. I took a sample of the water and looked at it."

"Then...what is this stuff anyway?" Poppu asked.

"It's tar."

"Tar? !" Everyone yelled out.

"Yes. Someone is polluting the canals with this horrid gunk." Rosalita said.

"But who would do such a thing to this beautiful city?" Jou-Sama said.

"That, unfortunately, I don't know. This is why I've called you girls here. I'm hoping you can help solve this mystery."

"Heh heh! Well that, just leave it all to us, Rosalita Obaa-Chan!" Megan grinned.

"That's right!" Doremi said. "We can figure this out, no problem!"

"I had a feeling you girls would be up to the challenge." Rosalita said.

Suddenly, they heard a huge commotion not too far from their location.

"What's that?" Hazuki said.

The team turned to find a young girl, with brown shoulder-length hair, wearing a light blue tank top, jeans, light purple sneakers and a cherry blossom clip in her hair.

"Who's that girl?" Doremi asked.

The girl was actually being chased by two burly guys in purple jackets and bird masks, and a lion with a white mask on his face.

"Whoever she is, it looks like she's in real trouble." Onpu said.

"We should help her!" Hana said.

"You three should head back inside Rosalita Obaa-Chan's place." Megan said. "We'll help that girl out."

"All right then, just...don't do anything reckless." Majorin said. "Those characters looked very tough."

"We'll be all right, don't worry." Aiko said. "Iko minna!"

"Are you ready, girls?" Megan said.

"Hai!" The others said, bringing out their respective transformation items.

"_Pretti Witchi Doremi-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Hazuki-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Aiko-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Onpu-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Momoko-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Poppu-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Hana-Chan-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Meg-Chan-Chi!"_

Meanwhile, the girl continued running from the mobsters. "Wow, these guys just don't give up, huh?" She said to herself.

Soon enough, she ran into...a dead end, of all things. "Of course..."

The two burly mobsters blocked off the escape routes as the lion stepped up to the girl.

"Well, well, well, you again. This is the fourth time I've caught you sneaking around in my operations." The lion said.

"Yeah, and I'll keep sneaking around until you get what you deserve for ruining Venice like this!" The girl said. "I'm not just gonna stand by and let that happen!"

"You really think one little girl can stand up to someone like me?"

"If I didn't think I could, we wouldn't be here right now." The girl said. "Besides, I'm not afraid of you!"

"That's some nerve you've got there." The lion said. Then...then he grinned to himself a bit. A thought popped into his head. "I like that...Hmm...How about, uhh, we cut a deal, you and I eh?"

"That depends. What kind of a deal?"

"You join my crew and I won't kill you for sneaking around."

"Huh?" The girl said, a bit surprised at this. He wanted her to join him? To help him with whatever he's planning for the city? Oh, what nerve! "No way! I'd never join up with someone like you!"

"Hmph! That's fine, then." The lion said. "You have it your way."

"You oughta find something nicer to do!" Momoko broke in.

"Who said that?"

"_Pirika Pirilala Popolina Peperuto!"_

"_Pokarana Popolonu Popololo Peperuto!"_

"_Make time stop!" _Doremi and Megan said.

Everything turned black and white as time came to a halt.

The girl, however, could still move. "H-Huh? Uhh, what just happened?"

"Oi~! Over here!" Doremi yelled.

"Wh-Who are you girls?"

"Follow us! We'll talk when we get ya somewhere safe." Aiko said.

"O...kay, then."

* * *

As the girls reconviened at a safer location, far away from those mobster characters, time started up again.

"Okay. So who are you, and what the heck just happened?" The girl asked.

"W-W-Well, uhh...That's a little complicated, actually. Wh-Why don't we start with our names?" Megan said. "My name is Megan Makihatayama-Mouse, but just call me 'Meg', if you please."

"I'm Harukaze Doremi. Nice to meet you!" Doremi said.

"Atashi Fujiwara Hazuki desu! Hajimemashite." Hazuki said.

"Senoo Aiko desu, but ya can call me 'Ai-Chan." Aiko said, flashing a thumbs-up.

"Segawa Onpu desu. Nice to meet you." Onpu said, with a cute wink.

"My name is Momoko Asuka!" Momoko said. "But just 'Momo' is fine."

"Harukaze Poppu desu! Nice to meet you!" Poppu said. "I'm Doremi's little sister, but I'm much more mature than she is." Doremi glared at her a bit.

"Makihatayama Hana-Chan desu! CHIISU!" Hana said, energetically.

"And what's your name?" Megan asked.

"My name is Danielle." The girl, Danielle, said.

"So, Danielle, why were those guys chasing you?"

"Uhh, well...For a while I've been investigating the tar polluting the canals. I was gathering some information and evidence over by the opera house."

"Let me guess. You were sticking your nose where it didn't belong and that's when they caught you." Doremi said.

"Pretty much, yeah. I've been caught a few times before, but I've managed to get away." Danielle said, laughing a bit.

"Looks like you almost didn't this time." Aiko said.

"I know. Oh right! What the heck was that you did back there?"

"Oh...that...That's where things get complicated." Megan said. "Umm...How do I say this?"

"Doremi and Megan Onee-Chan just used magic!" Hana said.

"Ha-Hana-Chan!" Doremi exclaimed.

"Magic? You're saying...that was...that was real magic?" Danielle said. "And those outfits you guys are wearing..."

"Th-Th-Th-They're costumes!" Momoko said.

"Right, right! Just costumes!" Hazuki nodded.

"Why would anyone wear costumes like that if it's not Halloween?" Danielle said.

"W-W-W-Well, that's because..." Onpu said. "W-We're tourists, actually."

"No. I think you girls are..."

"Don't say it~!" The Ojamajos yelled.

"You're witches aren't you? !"

For a moment, the Ojamajos freaked out when Danielle said 'Witches', but they quickly calmed down. Nothing bad happened. "Safe..." They sighed.

"We...probably could've thought that out better..." Poppu sweatdropped.

"So it's true then! You girls are real witches." Danielle said. "That's amazing!"

"Weird. That's usually where we lose most people." Megan said.

"Actually we're only just witch apprentices, but we can still do magic." Doremi said.

"You're just apprentices? That's still pretty cool."

"Heh heh, yeah it is cool!"

"Hey, Minna, I think we should head back before those mobsters catch us again." Momoko said.

"Good idea, Momo-Chan." Onpu said.

"Right. Umm, Danielle, I'm really sorry about this, but you kinda need to come with us." Megan said.

"Why should I?" Danielle said.

"Well, for one if those guys catch you again, we might not be there to bail you out again." Aiko said. "And two, now that you know our secret, we can't just let you go."

"If it were any other time or any other place, we'd let you go your own way." Poppu said.

"But we really have no choice." Hazuki said.

"What do you mean by 'no choice'?" Danielle asked.

"Ooh! So then Danielle-Chan will have to become a witch apprentice like us too, right?" Hana said.

"Huh? M-Me? A Witch? You can really do that?" Danielle said, excitedly.

"Let's just say we have friends in high places that can make that happen." Megan said. "Right now, we need to get going."

"Just follow us, Danielle!" Aiko said. "This way!"

"Thanks for saving me back there, by the way." Danielle said.

"Aw, it's no big deal." Megan said.

"So what are you guys doing here in Venice, anyway?"

"Umm, it's kinda for the same reason those guys were chasing you." Doremi said. "A friend of ours called us here to investigate the canals."

"Maybe we could team up. I know the city pretty well, and I have some evidence that can help out." Danielle said.

"That sounds like a good idea. You seem to know what we're dealing with." Megan said.

"And these friends of yours...Can they really make me a witch like you girls?"

"Trust me. Once we tell them that you can help us out with this canal business, they'll definitely say 'Yes'!"

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Majorin said.

"EH? ! But we could use her help!" Megan argued.

"Yeah, she can use her magic to help us bust this guy!" Aiko said.

"Look, I understand if...Danielle-San wants to use her magic for a good cause like this," Majorin said, "but these villains are serious and the last thing we need is an inexperienced apprentice."

"But that's not fair!" Danielle said.

"I'm very sorry, I am. But right now, we can not make you a part of our team."

The girls were definitely upset at how Majorin laid down the law like that. Danielle was looking forward to becoming a witch and learning how to use real magic.

"Majorin, you know they make a good point. Having a local girl on our side would definitely help us out." Jou-Sama said. "Plus we do need to think about extending our circle of friends."

"Jou-Sama?" Doremi said.

"Sou da yo, I've been holed up in my apartment with my research, and I've only explored the underground of Venice," Rosalita said, "so I'm afraid I don't know the city quite that well as Danielle-Chan might."

"Plus, Danielle knows our secret. If we let her go, she may let a little something slip to someone." Megan added.

"S-S-S-Sore wa..." Majorin stuttered, trying to think of another reason to not make this girl an apprentice.

"Besides, dear, I am the Queen, after all. I have the final say on who can or can not become an apprentice." Jou-Sama said. "I think Danielle-Chan has great potential as a witch."

"All right, all right, fine! I can tell when I'm being outnumbered here!" Majorin gave in. "Danielle-San can become a witch apprentice."

"YES~!" Danielle jumped.

"Ya-Ta!" Hana cheered.

"Good for you!" "All right!" "Ya-Ta!" The others said.

"Welcome to our team, Dani-Chan!" Megan said.

"You see, Majorin can be nice...sometimes I have to use a bit of logic against her." Jou-Sama said, giving a little wink to Danielle.

Majorin rolled her eyes. She snapped her fingers and a pillow with a flower-shaped pendant on it appeared. "This is your apprentice tap. We call it a 'Rizumu Tappu'."

"Wow, it looks so pretty." Danielle said, taking the pendant.

"Megan-Chan owns the same tap as you, so she will show you how it works."

"Okay! Dani-Chan, you need to press the center button and clap on your tappu to transform into your witch uniform." Megan said. "Like so." She demonstrated with her transformation. _"Pretti Witchi Meg-Chan-Chi!"_

"Okay then, sounds easy enough." Danielle said. She transformed into her uniform like Megan's but her colors were silver and white. _"Pretti Witchi Danielle-Chi!"_

"Next step is to get out your poron."

"What's a...a poron?"

"Basically, it's like your magic wand. Just press the center button on your tap twice." Megan explained.

"Gotcha!" Danielle said, doing just that.

"We call it a Pikotto Poron. Now, to use your magic, your Pikotto Poron is powered up by magical seeds."

"Magical seeds? So where do I get those?"

"You see those little music notes inside your tap? Those are magical seeds. Just take one and load it into your poron."

"Ney ney, what's Danielle-Chan's spell?" Hana asked.

"My spell?" Danielle said.

"We have a special set of words we say when we use our magic." Momoko said.

"Cool! So what's my spell then?"

"Techinically speaking, at this level with that tap, you don't really need a spell." Majorin said.

"You can just make one up, Danielle-Chan! Like Hana-Chan did!" Hana said. "My spell is 'Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii'!"

"I also made up my spell." Megan said. "My spell is 'Pokarana Popolonu Popololo Peperuto'."

"I didn't make up my spell though." Doremi said. "Mine is 'Pirika Pirilala Popolina Peperuto'."

"My spell goes 'Paipai Ponpoi Puwapuwa Puu'." Hazuki said.

"Mine's 'Pomeraku Raraku Laliloli Poppun'." Aiko said.

"My spell is 'Pururun Purun Famifami Faa'." Onpu said.

"The words to my spell are 'Peruton Petton Palalila Pon'." Momoko said.

"And my spell is 'Pippito Puurito Puritan Peperuto'." Poppu said.

"Then...I think my spell should go..." Danielle said. She started to think hard about this. "Hmm...It should go...'Pomeraku Petton Palalila Poppun'!" The others let out a friendly laugh at this.

"It sounds good to me!" Aiko said.

"Me too!" Momoko said.

"It's very clever, combining two spell to create a new one." Jou-Sama said.

"Ah, I can see that Danielle-San is going to be an Ojamajo as well..." Majorin sighed. "She'll fit in with the girls just fine."

"What's 'Ojamajo' supposed to mean?" Danielle asked.

"It translates as 'Bothersome Witch'," Hazuki said, "but that's what we like to call ourselves."

"Now that our newest Ojamajo is settling in..." Rosalita said. "Maybe she can help us come up with a plan to our canal problem."

"Sure! I'll tell you everything I know!" Danielle said.

* * *

(Switch to MegChan's POV):

_With all that out of the way, Dani-Chan gave us the rundown on the local mob boss, Octavio._

_According to the information she dug up, this guy used to be a real celebrity in the neighborhood. Everyone loved to hear him sing opera, and some said he was destined to be the next great tenor-whatever that's supposed to mean..._

_But just as Octavio's career was taking off, musical tastes changed just like that. Suddenly, it was all ablout rock and roll, and nobody wanted to listen to opera music anymore._

_Octavio held onto a few fans, and it was these mobsters who brought him into "The Business."_

_Heading out onto this dude's turf was dangerous to say the least, but it's worth it to clean up this beautiful city. Now all we needed was a plan..._

_Dani-Chan was beyond excited to learn how to use her magic. We were all that way once. True, this would be a great chance to get her out in the field and see what she can do. But I could tell from the look on Majorin-Sama's face she wanted to keep our newest Ojamajo on a short leash._

* * *

(Switch back to normal POV):

_**Venice, Italy- 4:30 (AM)**_

"Ney ney, are we sure it's safe for all of us to be out here this late?" Poppu said.

"It's really kinda...mmm, unsettling out here." Momoko said. "A-Almost like a...a ghost town."

"O-Obake? !" Hazuki nearly exclaimed.

"Shh!" Aiko quickly covered Hazuki's mouth.

"G-Gomen..."

"Still though, with that Octavio's guards patrolling the streets, this city isn't as lively as I thought it would be." Onpu said.

"Well, if Danielle-Chan knows the city like she does, we should be able to avoid them." Jou-Sama said.

"Yup! Just follow me and stick close." Danielle said. "I don't think they'll catch us."

"Right, sure they won't. Like they caught you?" Majorin said, a bit sarcastically. "What was it you said? About four times?"

"W-Well...Th-That was then, this is now. Now I have magic."

"I will only tell you this once. Please please use your magic wisely."

"That's enough, you two." Jou-Sama said, a bit sternly.

"Okay...according to this map of the city's underground Rosalita Obaa-Chan gave us," Megan said, "we should be near a passage that should get us close to the opera house."

Doremi yawned, "Maybe one of us should've stayed with Rosalita Obaa-Chan...i-in case those mobsters found her place or something."

"Come on, Doremi-Chan," Aiko said, "Rosalita Obaa-Chan can handle herself."

"I guess you're ri-IGHT~!" Suddenly Doremi tripped!

"Doremi-Chan SHH!" The girls shushed her.

"It wasn't my fault! Something just tripped me!"

"Oops. Sorry about that." Someone said.

"ACK~!" Doremi quickly picked herself up.

"Who's there?" Megan said.

"Careful, it might be more of those guards." Aiko said.

"Or maybe something worse." Momoko said. Majorin quickly pulled Jou-Sama behind her.

"Hey, take it easy, all right?" The voice said. "I think we're all on the same side here."

"Who's 'we'?" Doremi said.

"Well, I'd say our cover's blown." Another voice said.

"Minna-San, don't let your guard down." Majorin said.

"If you say you're on our side, how do we know you're not just saying that to get our trust?" Poppu said.

"And how do we know you're not with those goons walking the streets?" Onpu said.

"And how do we know you girls aren't with those goons?" The second voice said.

"Uhh...G-Good point." Momoko said.

"Those are some pretty interesting costumes you're all wearing." The first voice said.

"They're probably just dressing up for Carnivale, I'd say." The second voice said.

"Hmph! Costumes nothing!" Danielle said. "For your information, we happen to be real witches."

"D-Dani-Chan..." Megan sweatdropped.

Majorin facepalmed, "I told you we should've waited to make her an apprentice."

"Witches? Don't be ridiculous!" The second voice said. "There's no such thing as witches."

"Trust me, she's not lying." Megan said. "We could freak you out so badly if we wanted to." But Majorin was glaring daggers at Megan and Danielle. "Uhh...maybe not right now..."

"Heh. Well, I believe you." The first voice said.

"...Y-You do?" Megan said. She and the other sweatdropped.

"Let's just say I've seen stranger things than witches."

"Come out here so we can see you." Jou-Sama said.

Two characters stepped out of the shadows. One was a racoon wearing a blue sweater with a blue hat, gloves and shoes, and had a small bag tied on his left leg, plus he carried some type of cane in his hand. The other was a turtle wearing round glasses, a bike helmet, gloves and he was in a wheelchair.

"A racoon and a turtle?" The girls said.

"We're going to ask you one more time," Majorin said, trying to keep calm, "Who are you?"

Megan had a look on her face. She took a very good look at the racoon. It looked like she knew something.

"Nani, Megan Onee-Chan?" Hana whispered to her.

"Hmmm..." Megan stepped up. "You are...the famous thief, Sly Cooper, aren't you?"

"M-Meg-Chan, do you know him?" Doremi asked.

"That depends. Who want to know?" The racoon said.

Megan went through her messenger bag and pulled out a blue and white card cut in the shape of a racoon's face.

"Well now...where'd you get that?"

"Found it on a Paris excursion some years ago."

"That must've been before we met Megan-Chan." Jou-Sama said.

"I was curious about the card, so I decided to do some research on it when I got home from my trip. What I found was very interesting. On the internet I found all these news articles about these grand heists and they all mentioned the same things."

"What did these articles say exactly?" The turtle asked, though it was clear he already had an idea.

"I don't remember the exact details, but they all showed a picture of this card, along with a description of a msyterious raccoon thief and a name: Sly Cooper." Megan said. "This may be a bit of a long shot, but I'm right, aren't I?"

The others waited for the raccoon's answer. Was Megan right? Was this guy truly a well-known thief?

"...You're right. My name is Sly Cooper." The raccoon, Sly, said. "And this right here is my friend, Bentley."

"It's uhh, nice to meet you ladies." The turtle, Bentley, said. "Now that you know who we are, might I ask who are you?"

"My full name is Megan Makihatayama-Mouse." Megan said. "But just call me 'Meg' please."

"My name is Harukaze Doremi." Doremi said.

"I'm Fujiwara Hazuki. It's...v-very nice to meet you two." Hazuki said.

"The name's Senoo Aiko. Nice ta meetcha!" Aiko said.

"I'm Segawa Onpu." Onpu said.

"My name's Momoko Asuka, but 'Momo' is okay too." Momoko said.

"Harukaze Poppu desu." Poppu said. "I'm Doremi's little sister."

"Atashi Makihatayama Hana-Chan desu! CHIISU!" Hana said.

"I'm Danielle. I'm the newest witch in this team!" Danielle said.

"I do have a name, but I'm really known by my title as 'Queen of the Witch World'." Jou-Sama said. "Just call me 'Your Majesty', please."

"..." Majorin didn't say anything.

Jou-Sama elbowed her. "Be polite and introduce yourself."

"Majorin. Atashi no namae wa Majorin desu."

"So that card Meg had," Danielle said, "what exactly does it mean?"

"It's my gang's calling card." Sly said. "When people find that card at the scene of a heist, they'll know that we were there."

"Your gang?" Onpu said.

"Yes. You see, we're a bit of a team. Sly is the thief and I'm the brains of the outfit." Bentley said.

"No offense, but two thieves don't exactly make a gang." Majorin said.

"That's why we're here in Venice. We're tracking down the third member of our team." Sly said. "And, what about you ladies? What brings you to this fine city?"

"My friends and I were called here to investigate a problem with the canals." Megan said.

"I was investigating the canals on my own, but when I met Meg and her friends, we decided to join forces." Danielle said.

"Hmm...Maybe we could help each other out." Sly said.

"What do you mean by that?" Doremi asked.

"You mean we help you and you help us, or something?" Aiko said.

"Uhh, one moment, please." Bentley pulled Sly to the side.

The girls looked at each other. This 'Sly Cooper' character wanted to help them out? Just like that? Really?

"I know that look on your face, Sly." Bentley said. "What are you thinking?"

"You know...This may sound kinda nuts, but..." Sly said. "I'm thinking...we should bring these girls in for the Cooper Vault job."

"What? ! Are you crazy? ! Recruit them? Just like that? Sly, these are kids. Think about it, these girls don't wanna get mixed up with a bunch of thieves."

"I know, I know. It's just...Well, I don't know how to say this, but...I'm getting a good feeling about them."

"I do agree, there is something about them. I know they said they're witches, but I'm not buying it." Bentley said. "They're probably these cosplayers I've read about online. Cosplayers with way too much time on their hands, apparently."

"I think they're telling the truth." Sly said. "Besides, do I need to remind you about what happened back in Haiti? And in Prague?"

Bentley paused for a moment. Well, ghosts were one thing. Witches were another thing entirely. "...Maybe you do have a point. But I still don't think we should bring them in for the Cooper Vault job."

"Look, Bentley, we need a team if we're really gonna pull it off. We need experts, I know, but we could use a little magic on our side."

The look on Bentley's face was clear. He was serious about not letting the Ojamajos join their gang.

But Sly was serious as well. "Okay then, what if we do this? What if we let the girls prove themselves? They help us find Murray, and we help them with their problem.

"Hmmm..."

"And if they can't help us, then we'll just go from there."

"It...sounds like...a nice idea." Bentley said. "Let's give that a try then."

While Sly and Bentley were talking, the Ojamajos were talking amongst themselves.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Doremi asked.

"Maybe they want us to be thieves?" Momoko said. Her eyes lit up. "That would be so cool~!"

"I...Don't think so, Momo-Chan..." Aiko said.

"I don't trust them." Majorin said.

"I'm not sure, Majorin." Jou-Sama said. "I...I can't sense any ill intentions in these two."

"Well...That Sly said he wants to help us." Danielle said. "I kinda think we should team up with him."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea..." Onpu said.

"I think...I think that Dani-Chan is right." Megan said. "If we're going to bring Octavio down, we may need to work on the other side of the law."

"Are you sure about that, Meg-Chan?" Poppu said.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be good if we got caught working with criminals." Doremi said.

"I told you girls, didn't I? I've read about Sly Cooper. In the information I found, this gang of his only steals from other criminals." Megan said.

"Really?" Hazuki said. "A thief who steals from other thieves?"

"Wow!" Momoko said.

"I know it sounds weird, but I think we can trust him." Megan said.

"I feel the same way. There's just something about that guy." Danielle said. "We can't explain it, but it just feels like we can."

"This raccoon isn't like other crooks. He has honor, kinda like...like...Who am I trying to think of?"

"Like Robin Hood, right?" Hana said.

"Something like that." Megan said.

"Look, even if this Cooper is this honorable thief you've read about, Megan-Chan, I just can not trust him." Majorin said. "If he truly has any honor to speak of, I want him to prove it to me."

"A-Anou ne...Maybe if we let Sly-San and Bentley-San help us out with the canals, then maybe we'll know if we can really trust them." Hazuki said.

"And if they don't wanna help us, then they don't wanna help us." Hana said.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask, right?" Poppu said.

"Minna-San, I agree with them helping us with the canals." Jou-Sama said. "Majorin, this would be a good way for this 'Sly Cooper' to prove his intentions to all of us."

Majorin sighed, "Once again, I'm outnumbered on this."

The two groups faced each other.

"Okay then. We'll help you two find your teammate." Megan said. "And you guys'll help us bring the guy polluting the canals to justice."

"Sounds fair to me." Sly said.

"I'll make this clear now," Majorin said, "I don't trust you, but the girls seem to think otherwise. I want you to give me a reason why I should." She held out her hand to Sly.

"I think I can do that." Sly and Majorin shook on that.

"All right then, ladies," Bentley said, "let's get to work."

* * *

Since it was much too risky to have everyone out at once like this, Bentley and the girls went over to a safehouse he had set up. Sly, Danielle, and Megan went off to find the third member of the Cooper Gang, Murray.

Sly had told them that Murray had been doing some training in the Australian Outback, studying something called the 'Dreamtime'. Murray's teacher had sent him on a 'walkabout' to Venice, but why is a bit of a mystery.

_"That massive dome marks the Venitian Police Station."_ Bentley said, through a communicator.

"Cops around here really like to make an impression." Sly said.

"Uhh, well, I'm afraid it's a losing battle." Danielle said. "See, Don Octavio is the guy who runs the show in this neighborhood."

_"She's right. It's his "security forces" patrolling the streets, not the cops."_ Bentley said.

"Duly noted." Megan said.

"Hmm..." Sly gazed up at the rooftop of the station. "Looks like I found our way inside."

_"That dome is covered in glazed tile."_ Bentley said. _"There's no way to climb up there."_

"Hey, where there's a will, there's a way." Megan said.

There was a rope leading straight up to the police station rooftop. Sly started ahead, leaping off of a few boats and poles up to that rope. He ran straight across said rope to the roof. Danielle and Megan followed on their brooms, since they could exactly balance on a rope like Sly could.

_"Nice job, you three. I've got the blueprints to the station's vent system in front of me."_ Bentley said. _"Now I should be able to guide you three over to the jail cell."_

"Well, after you then." Danielle said.

"Stay close, you two." Sly said, slipping into the vent.

* * *

With Bentley's guidance, the trio managed to get to the cells.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Megan said, softly.

"Hey, Murray?" Sly whispered. "Is that you?"

They could faintly make out a figure inside the cell. "Murray...? That name's a stain on my pants, bro." Someone with a strange accent said. "Wha-? !" Inside the cell was a purple lizard wearing a green jacket and pants, a red shirt and way too much bling.

"Okay...who's this joker?" Danielle said.

"Cooper! You got some fuzzy dice to come 'round here."

"Well, Dimitri, long time no punch." Sly said. "I see you're still in jail."

"And you still a cracker box." Dimitri said.

"You know this dude?" Megan asked.

"I'll tell you about that later." Sly said.

"So got yourself some new ladies, huh Cooper?" Dimitri said, looking at Danielle and Megan.

"E-Eh? ! We are not his "ladies"!" Megan nearly yelled, but kept her voice hushed.

"We just met this guy!" Danielle said.

"Okay, okay, let's get down to business here." Sly said.

"Looking for main man Murray, eh? Sorry, but I'd rather see you and your ladies get busted big time!" Dimitri said. "**Guard! Politzia!"**

"M-Matte!" Megan said. _'Ah, what now? We gotta keep him quiet!'_

"Hey, if those cops get their paws on us, who's gonna bust you outta jail?" Sly said.

"Oh you might get this cell door open, but the cops would throw down and bust me on the way out," Dimitri said, "and then I'll gets the double sentence. Grief!"

"He's got a point, you know." Danielle said, looking over to a room filled with cops. "With the three of us, I think we're already pushing it. We need a plan here."

"Mmmm...well...what if we got their attention, and then ran for it?" Megan said.

"Once they're all outside shooting at us, you can slip away, no problem." Sly said.

'_Wait what? Shooting at us?' _Megan thought with a wide-eyed expression.

"Now that's a plan I can get with." Dimitri liked the idea. "Dimitri is free and Cooper and girls are cooked!"

"I don't really like the thought of being shot at..."

"Well, we can use magic if things get too hairy, right?" Danielle said.

"Key for cell is in head cop lady's office." Dimitri said.

"Meg and I'll get the key."

"Good. This other lock shouldn't be a problem." Sly said. "I think I can crack it by hand."

"You get me out of here, and I'll find Murray, no sweat." Dimitri said. "Just keep on the down low and outta sight near them coppers, girlies. They are a bad bunch of bunnies."

"Yup, I see that." Megan said. "Okay, Dani-Chan. Ready to try out your magic?"

"Oh am I!" Danielle said.

"_Pokarana Popolonu Popololo Peperuto!"_

"_Pomeraku Petton Palalila Poppun!"_

"_Turn us into mice!" _Both girls casted their spell, turning into two small mice.

Sly was trying not to look surprised or impressed by this. _'So this is what their magic can do, huh?' _he thought.

Dimitri, though, was another story. Seeing two girls in weird costumes turning themselves into mice was something you didn't see everyday. "Wha-Wha-Wha-? !What just happened here?"

"Let's just say my new "ladies" have some tricks up their sleeves." Was all Sly said.

"Told ya we were witches!" Danielle said.

"I believed you. Now, go get the key."

"Roger that!" Megan said. "This way!"

The two mice skittered across the floor, ducking under some tables as they went.

"Attention, attention please. Thank you so much for your patience, boys, but I think we're ready for the presentation." A female voice with a Spanish accent said to all the cops in the room.

Megan turned her attention to this as Danielle went ahead. At the front of the room she saw an anthro fox with blue hair in a ponytail braid, wearing a blue shirt, jeans, boots, a tan jacket, gloves and she wore a gold police badge as if it were a collar.

'_I guess that's the 'head cop lady' that Dimitri guy was talking about.' _Megan thought. _'I think I've seen her before.'_

"Meg! Over here!" Danielle said, right near the office.

"Ah! G-Gomen." Megan followed her. "It's just that...I think I've seen that 'head cop lady' somewhere before."

"You have? Where?"

"While I was doing my research on Sly's calling card, I saw her picture a few times. She's an officer for Interpol. I read that she's been chasing Sly for years, but she's never been able to catch him."

"Wow, really?" Danielle said. "I wonder if she's here about Octavio?"

"That, I don't know. I think her name is...Inspector Carmelita Fox." Megan said.

They heard Carmelita talking again. "As I'm sure you all know, the canals of Venice have been mysteriously filling up with tar for the last few months. No one is sure about the cause, but the effects have been absolutely devastating on the local wildlife and the touristry." She said. "Our sources believe that this man, Don Octavio, is the one responsible for this disaster."

Both girls looked at each other. They already knew that Octavio was the one behind the tarred canals. How long had Inspector Fox been investigating this case?

"Here's the key!" Danielle swiped the cell key off the Inspector's desk.

"_Excellent work, girls." _Majorin said over the communicator. _"Now, head back to the cell and free that Dimitri character. If he really is true to his word, our new friends will be speaking to their teammate in no time at all."_

All of a sudden the lights in the room clicked on. That's not good...

"All right, now where was I?" Carmelita said, fiddling with her notes. The lights turned off. "Hold tight, boys. The power's just on the fritz again. It'll calm down soon."

"_You girls better make sure you're under a table or a desk when the lights come on." _Bentley said.

"It's always something, isn't it?" Megan said, as she and Danielle scampered under a table when the lights sparked on.

"On, off. On, off." One of the cops groaned out.

The lights sparked off. "Okay go!" The girls ran for another table.

The lights came back on again. "I can see! I can see!" Another cop said.

The room went dark again. Danielle and Megan made a beeline for Dimitri's cell.

"We got it!" Danielle said, as she and Megan turned back to normal.

"That's some tricks you got there." Dimitri said, as Megan used the key on the cell door.

"Well, my friend and I are witches, we can do magic, that's all you really need to know." Megan said. "This isn't exactly rocket science here."

"Whatever you say, girlie." Dimitri said. He turned to Sly. "Can you really crack this coconut?"

"Oh sure. Just takes a light touch." Sly said. Megan and Danielle watched curiously as Sly rotated the dial on the second lock. He was feeling around for the vibrations in the tumblers. Sure enough, the lock clicked open and Dimitri was out.

"We'll do as we promised and distract the cops so you can get away scot free." Megan said.

"Solid! Don't you worry no mind, Cooper. Straight way I'll pass for Murray to find you." Dimitri said. "Meet at Rialto Bridge, big Italian landmark."

"All right then." Danielle said. "Looks like it's showtime."

"Let's...get this over with..." Megan said, sweatdropping a bit.

Sly and the girls jumped out into the middle of the room. "Hello assorted meatheads! And lady."

"Anybody feel like some exercise?" Danielle said.

"Cooper?" Carmelita said. It was weird, but somehow, she had a nagging feeling that that ringtail would show his face in Venice, one way or another. But she never saw those two girls before. Were they friends or even...? Her ears slicked back as she drew her shock pistol. "Grab 'em, men!"

"And...We're outta here!" Megan said, booking it right out the door.

* * *

The trio busted out of the police station and ran in the direction of the canals, with Inspector Fox right on their tails.

Sly jumped onto a nearby boat, while Danielle and Megan quickly hopped onto their brooms.

"You've got some serious nerve showing up in my squad room like that." Carmelita said.

"I was just concerned we were growing apart." Sly said.

"W-Wow. I'm sensing a few sparks between these two." Danielle said. A shot from the Inspector's pistol was fired at her, but it just missed the new Ojamajo. "Hey! What was that for? !"

"I don't believe I was asking for your opinion, now was I?" Carmelita said.

"So wait a minute here." Megan said. "The fact that you see the two of us flying around on brooms doesn't strike you as odd or anything?"

"Chasing after this ringtail, I've had my share of stranger things."

"Now isn't that a story worth hearing?"

"Then why don't we discuss everything in my interrogation cell?"

"No thanks!"

"Oh, so forward." Sly said. "Whatever happened to the demure girl I used to know?"

"She grew up and stopped taking grief from guys like you." Carmelita said.

"'Guys like you'?" Megan said, with a raised eyebrow. "Umm, I'm aware you two have quite the history together...but are you saying our new friend here has some competition for your affection?"

"I'm saying the only things in my sight right now are you three!"

With that all said and done, the chase was on! Sly started jumping from boat to boat and the occasional pole as Carmelita fired shot after shot. She even opened fire on Danielle and Megan.

'_Oh my God, please don't let her shoot me down!' _Megan thought.

For a moment, it almost looked like the trio was about to run straight into Carmelita. But no. The Inspector jumped back onto a bridge as something suddenly popped out of a manhole.

It was a pink hippo, wearing a blue t-shirt, a yellow cape, yellow shoes, some leaves on his head and had white paint on his face.

'_Huh? Who's...Oh wait, wait! This must be Murray, Sly's friend!' _Danielle thought. _'Wow! He's...He's kinda...kinda cute...'_

Sly and the girls landed by Murray.

"Greetings, old—" Murray said, just as a few more shots were fired. "Inspector Fox? ! Man, you're in it again, aren't ya?"

"Hope that manhole works both ways!" Sly said. "Ladies first."

"Here I go!" Danielle jumped in.

"Ya-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!" Megan followed suit with the traditional Goofy yell. Sly and Murray soon followed.

"That's right! Hide in the sewers like the rat you are!" Carmelita yelled, angrily.

* * *

The team of four popped out of the sewers in another part of town.

"Ah~! Fresh air!" Megan gasped.

"Thanks for the quick escape." Sly said to Murray. "I owe you one...again."

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Danielle said. "We would've been toast if you hadn't shown up like that."

"Of course, searchers." Murray said. "We are all in need of peace."

"You're really whole-hog on this Dreamtime stuff, huh?" Sly said.

"My mind is clear, like the woodland after a forest fire."

"Ummm...that's an interesting way of putting it." Megan sweatdropped.

"I guess he has a way with words." Danielle said.

"Listen, Murray...we really need you back on the team. What happened with Bentley, that wasn't your fault." Sly said. "He doesn't blame you for the wheelchair."

Megan and Danielle looked at each other. How did Bentley end up in a wheelchair anyway?

"I...I'm sorry, Sly. I walk a different path now." Murray said. "My Guru, in all his wisdom, told me to lose myself and not return until the black water ran pure...So here I stay."

"Are you sure he didn't tell you to get lost and not come back until you cleaned out the water filter?" Sly said. The girls couldn't help but let out a snicker or two.

"Come on man!" Murray yelled. "I'm on a real spirit quest here!"

"S-Sorry, sorry...Tell me everything. I've really missed you, pal."

"Well, it's a really long and awesome story." Murray said. "Ya got any gum?"

Megan quickly fiddled through her pockets. "Peppermint or spearmint?"

"Uhh, hey Sly, who's this?" Murray said, looking at Megan. Then he turned to Danielle. "And who's the cutie in the silver costume?"

'_He...He thinks I'm cute?' _Danielle thought, blushing a little bit.

"I'm Megan Mouse, but just call me 'Meg'." Megan said. "Nice to meet you, Murray."

"And I'm Danielle." Danielle said. "It's very nice to meet you."

"So uhh, Danielle, what are you and your friend doing here with Sly?" Murray asked.

"Well...it's actually a longer story." Danielle said.

'_Something tells me those two are really hitting it off.' _Megan thought.

"Maybe you should go ahead and tell us your story, Murray." Sly said. "Then the girls'll tell you theirs."

"Oh sure thing, Sly!" Murray said. "Hey, I'll take some of that peppermint gum!"

* * *

**CHIISU, everybody! I'm back with a new crossover event! Hmm, what if? What if the Ojamajos helped the Cooper Gang get to the Cooper Vault?**

**Well, I'll make a long story short. Some time ago, I got a request from one 'antaurilover685' to make a crossover between the anime series 'Ojamajo Doremi' and the video game series 'Sly Cooper'. I instantly fell in love with the idea. At the time I got the request, I was planning to do a parody of the 'Sly' games, but for now, that idea is going to be on the back burner for a while. Unfortunately, I've never really played a 'Sly' game, unless you count the 'Museum Heist' demo of 'Thieves in Time', but I have seen playthroughs of all the games. **

**I know things are a bit shaky in some parts, but I'll do my very best no matter what! I was supposed to originally release this story on Halloween, but due to school and family matters, I nearly lost the will to type up the story. Plus I underestimated how long I made the first chapter. As you can see, it is a doozy! Not sure how long the other chapters will be, though...I do know what I'm doing for the next three chapters.**

**So next time, we begin the Venice Operation! Will the Ojamajos be able to get Murray back on the team? How can they "make the black water run pure"? Can Hazuki learn how to hack like the pros? Will Hana get the chance to ride the ferris wheel? And why am I asking all these questions? ! You'll just have to stay sharp for more~!**

**I'll get to work on the next chapter! You guys enjoy the story! I am so nervicited for this~!**


End file.
